


What Are We?

by JaceGem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceGem/pseuds/JaceGem
Summary: He hated you. Loathed even the mention of you. So then, why is it he's connected to you in the most personal of ways?(Enemies to Friends to Lovers/Soulmates with UF Paps, a gift fic for a very special person.)





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/gifts).



      The underground was a harsh and unforgiving place. You ran into fights nearly everywhere you went just by looking at someone wrong, and you barely escaped them with your life. You tried your best to be kind, to not hurt anyone, but there was _always_ something. Always someone wanting to kill you or take your gold or something. But this skeleton, Papyrus he said he was called, may just be the one to do you in. He's tough. REALLY tough. Hell he's probably the toughest fight you've had so far. But still, you keep refusing to fight. "ARE YOU EVEN TRYING? MERCY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE. YOU ONLY CHOOSE IT BECAUSE YOU CLEARLY CAN'T DEFEAT ME." he taunts. "Who said I have to defeat you?" you coolly retort.

      Attack after attack was thrown your way, bones shooting from all directions directly towards your soul. Dodge, dodge, cinnamon bunny, dodge, rinse and repeat. Every missed attack, every food item consumed, and Papyrus only got angrier and angrier. And, curiously, both your souls ached with each attack thrown, as if it pained him to even try hurting you, and you noticed the way your souls darkened when a bone did manage to graze you. This isn't... he's your soul mate? No, that's silly, right? ...Right. No way. You snapped back to the fight though, Papyrus' voice interrupting your thoughts. "YOUR ATTEMPTS TO TIRE ME WILL PROVE FRUITLESS."

      Yeah, well we'll see about that. Bones fly and whiz past your head, they tear through the ground beneath you, reminiscent of thrown spears or throwing knives, and you dodge and jump your way through his attacks. Never losing your head, never becoming irate or belligerent. Just dodge and eat, keep the pace and you'll be on the path to victory, you tell yourself. Eventually, he'll have to give up, right? No one can keep going forever.

      But Papyrus is relentless in his efforts. Every dodge just steels his determination to rip you to shreds. It goes on and on for what feels like forever, until at last the bones stop coming. Through the slightly thinning mist, you can very faintly see a very tired Papyrus, one knee down, one hand on his other knee and the other hand on the ground. His head is bowed and you swear you can see sweat on his skull. "...Is it over?" your voice echos in the quiet. "IT... IS... NEVER... OVER..." he says between breaths. He may be prideful, but he knows deep down he's beaten. Not because you're stronger than him. But you certainly have more stamina, and that's saying something. He's lost. He failed. He balls his hand into a fist and slams it into the snow, causing the freshly fallen powder to be caught in the wind. How could he lose to.. to a HUMAN of all things.

      "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON, HUMAN. NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY." he retreats under cover of the mist, and when it clears he's gone. A wave of relief washes over you, and you allow yourself to collapse. Finally, a moment of peace. Maybe, with him out of the way, you can stay in Snowdin to recoup at least a bit before moving on, you think. It's better than charging head first into another fight, especially if that next fight is with that Undyne girl Papyrus spoke of. If she's truly as tough as he says she is, she'd definitely have no trouble taking you down.

      It's not til days later you even catch sight of Papyrus again. You jog to catch him. You've had a question burning in your mind ever since you won your battle, and maybe he's had some time to cool down. "Papyrus! Wait!" He turns to the sound of your voice, and crosses his arms. "COME TO RUB YOUR VICTORY IN MY FACE? WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'LL BE HAVING NONE OF IT, HUMAN. YOU GOT LUCKY. NOTHING MORE." He thrusts an accusatory finger your way, his face scrunching up in anger.

      "What? No, no, I just. I have to ask you something. When we fought, why did you let me go? You don't seem like the type to give up. So why let me go when you could've killed me at any time? Is it because you pity me, or is it something else?" Truth be told, some of his more vicious attacks were purposefully aimed incorrectly. But he'd never admit it to you.

      "PITY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, LET'S GET THAT CLEAR RIGHT NOW. SECOND, I DIDN'T LET YOU GO. I STILL VERY FULLY INTEND ON TAKING YOUR SOUL. I JUST NEED... TIME, TO PLAN HOW TO DO IT." Papyrus was many things, but one thing he was not was a good liar.

      "Is that right..." you cross your arms and glance him up and down, obviously dubious of his answer. "YES, IT IS. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO." And off he went again.

      It's been weeks. Weeks of him just pacing the halls of his home, up and down the stairs, in and out of his room. Sans has a chalkboard out in the hall keeping tally of the number of times he's seen Papyrus go in and out of the same room. The board, about as large as the bone painting between the brothers' rooms, is nearly full.

      He's been trying to wrap his head around the situation since he returned home the night of your battle. Soul mates were supposed to be fables and nothing more. But here you are proving that entirely wrong. He couldn't accept this. He just couldn't. He refused. Surely, he was mistaken. That must be the answer, and he will treat it as the answer. He simply won't think about it, pretend like you don't exist. It would make this whole mess go away... right?

      Right.. at least, for awhile, it worked. He ignored you, refused to speak to you. Even when Sans would bring up how odd he acted around you, he'd act like he had no idea who he was talking about. But the more he pushed you away, the harder it got to keep up the act.

      He didn't want to acknowledge it, but there was a part of him that did want to speak to you. To figure you out. To learn how you were able to stand in the face of certain death and act like it was nothing. You both fascinate and frustrate him, and one way or another he'll get his answer. The next time he sees you, he's dragging you with him.

      ....Or maybe not. Because the next time he sees you, you're at his house. Sans had wanted to see you earlier in the day, to ask a couple questions, and you were about to leave when Papyrus walked in the door. "WHAT IS THE HUMAN DOING IN MY HOUSE?" "Oh, I was just leaving." You grab your coat and turn to head towards the door when he slams it shut. "YOU'LL BE DOING NO SUCH THING. WE HAVE THINGS TO DISCUSS." "Yeah? Says who?" "ME, NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

      He lays the questions on thick. How did you wear him down so easily? Why did you refuse to fight? How many cinnamon bunnies can you even fit in that little knapsack of yours? "Gee with all the questions, I'd almost say you cared about me." "I DO NOT. IT IS MERELY PLANNING AROUND YOUR TACTICS." But he knew it was a lie. He'd given up on taking your soul 2 months ago.

      And you must've picked up on that. Since that conversation, you've spoken to him more. He's learned more about you, you've learned more about him. You definitely didn't act like someone fearful for their life. You wouldn't come around so often if you were. Papyrus grows to tolerate your company, and even enjoy it. He enjoys your conversations. He looks forward to your weekly spars, and your impromptu cook-offs. Even if they caught the kitchen on fire a time or two.. or seven. He even convinced Undyne not to kill you once when she came over to his house. You still remember that night clearly.

      "THIS HUMAN IS OFF LIMITS, UNDYNE. THEY'VE BEATEN ME, THEY COULD BEAT YOU EASILY." was all it took from Papyrus to get her pissed off... Undyne doesn't take kindly to challenges, especially if you thought you could beat HER. At the very least, the captain of the Royal Guard definitely lived up to her reputation. She nearly killed you 10 times in the span of just 5 minutes. And now your cinnamon bunny supply was running low...

      Still, you managed to befriend even her. Of course, you have a few new bruises and gashes, but you powered through them. No matter what, you told her, you wouldn't fight back. You wouldn't be the reason someone got injured, or worse. She may be a fighter herself, but she's not unreasonable. "Mercy should never be confused for weakness", you remembered her saying.

      That is definitely a lesson Papyrus has had to learn. He must admit, you are not weak as he initially thought. True, you're not as physically capable as he is. But, one's willingness to kill does not equate to their strength. And one thing is for sure, he never saw strength in being merciful until you showed up. Maybe that's why he called you his friend. Maybe that's why you're his-

      "Aw, Paps, I didn't know you cared." Wait what? "WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IMPRESSION? I SAID NO SUCH THING." "Dude, you just called me your friend, and I'm pretty sure you were gonna say something else." ...Was he vocalizing his thoughts again? "...DISREGARD WHATEVER IT IS I JUST SAID." You could swear there were very faint bits of red at the edge of his cheek bones.

      "Ah come on Papyrus, when are you gonna stop being such a grump and be honest with me? I thought we were getting along well." "YES, WELL, I- UH... WE WERE BUT WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! WE'RE..." he trailed off, eyes landing anywhere but on you. "Yes?" you sing-songed. "...NOT GOING TO DISCUSS THIS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GET TO SLEEP!" "Papyrus... it's 5 in the afternoon.. you don't go to bed this early." "WELL NOW I DO. I WILL SEE YOU LATER, HUMAN." and out of the house he shoved you.

      He avoided you for weeks after that. Every time you spotted him he'd just retreat in the other direction as fast as possible. And honestly it _hurt_. It's like he didn't want to speak to you anymore, like he didn't want to be you friend. You wanted to know what was going on, but you couldn't ask him because he never stuck around long enough to ask. It wasn't until you caught Sans at Grillby's about a month later you got a chance to ask what was up. "I dunno if you've noticed, but Paps ain't exactly good with emotions, kid." He lazily turned the mustard bottle up and slammed it back on the counter, slightly startling you.

      "Yeah, I notice. But that's why I'm asking you for advice." You pushed your fries around on the plate, not really feeling up to eating at the moment. "Ya want my advice? You're gonna have to have this little talk in private... and I think I can help ya with that. I happen to know he's in his room right now." You cocked an eyebrow. "Uh.. how do you know that?" "Cause he ain't been anywhere else in days." Well then.. maybe now is the time to have this conversation. "Whatever it takes, Sans. Just get me there ASAP." A blink later, and you were in his room. He had his back to you, sitting in his chair with a book in hand. "Papyrus. We need to talk, and we need to talk now." He jolted a bit, as if you startled him, but quickly regained his composure. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" He shrieked. "Oh, y'know, I know a shortcut." Ah. So Sans. Noted. He'll be getting an earful later.

      He wanted so badly to just shove you out. To continue ignoring you. But he knows Sans would just do this again. So he steeled his nerves and set down the book. "WELL. YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY, YOU MAY AS WELL SPEAK." The stern expression never left his face. "Listen, Papyrus. I need to know where I stand with you. Sometimes you act like my friend, sometimes you act like I disgust you, and I don't know if it's me or if you're going through something but I need to know and I need to know now. What are we? Where do we stand?" That crack in your voice at the end of your sentence made his soul squeeze in agony. "...Perhaps it's time." he whispered.

      "Time for what?" you quickly followed. "ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THE CONCEPT OF SOUL MATES?" You froze. Why was he asking that? "Uh... yes, why?" He paused. "DURING THAT FIRST BATTLE, I NOTICED SOMETHING STRANGE... ANY TIME I WOULD TRY TO ATTACK YOU, SOMETHING IN MY SOUL WOULDN'T LET ME. IT TOOK MUCH TO FIGHT IT AND YOU AT THE SAME TIME. I PUSHED IT AWAY AND IGNORED IT FOR THE LAST YEAR. I THOUGHT IT IMPOSSIBLE AT THE TIME, THAT SOUL MATES WERE BUT FAIRY TALES." Your eyes widened. "Papyrus what are you saying?" "I'M SAYING I THINK YOU'RE MY SOUL MATE, YOU IMBECILE!" He yelled. Oh... _Oh._ "Well... isn't that a coincidence." He raised a brow at your response.

      "I'll admit, I had a feeling that that's what it was when I first met you. I can't really explain it completely but it was almost like I felt that pain every time you attacked, even when you missed me. I didn't think soul mates were fairy tales, I just thought it was me being ridiculous thinking you were my soulmate." You quickly explained. He was silent, and the tenseness in the air was so thick you could almost physically feel it. "WELL THEN... PERHAPS WE CAN START OVER?" A smile found your face, but he refused to look at you, instead just folding his arms across his chest. "What do you think?" You wrapped your arms around him, as best you could at least, and though he was stiff at first he eventually did the same. You peaked your head around his torso to see the book he was reading sitting on his desk.

      A thin yellow book with large silver text lay sitting face up, the light from the window shining on it. _"Soul Mates and How to Know If You've Got One"_

**Author's Note:**

> Very happy to be back writing full blown fics. I hope this was enjoyable, and remember to leave some feedback!


End file.
